Santa Claus es sólo un cuento para niños
by 3R
Summary: Navidad de 1985. Todo muy ñoño


**Sólo quería decir: Feliz Navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>SANTA CLAUS ES SÓLO UN CUENTO PARA NIÑOS.<strong>

John Winchester entró al motel ignorando el reproche en la mirada de la anciana propietaria. Esa mujer no sabía nada de su vida, él hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

Abrió la habitación donde sus hijos habían pasado las últimas horas solos. El pequeño ya dormía y el mayor veía las noticias en el televisor en blanco y negro de la destartalada aunque limpia habitación.

- Hola papá

- Recoge Dean, hemos terminado aquí

- Antes debemos hablar papá – el niño, que aún no contaba con siete años se levantó del sillón y lo invitó a sentarse en la cama libre

- Tú dirás soldado – aceptó sorprendido por la extrema seriedad del niño

- He estado pensando papá, Sammy ya casi tiene tres años y empieza a darse cuenta de muchas cosas – El chaval se rascó el cogote meditabundo – mañana es noche buena y se supone que los niños pequeños reciben regalos si se han portado bien.

- Hemos hablado de eso Dean, Santa Claus no deja los regalos en los moteles o en los coches, por eso le dije a Tío Bobby que los recogiese él – podría ser un padre horrible pero, ¡qué demonios! Su chico sólo tenía sie.., seis años, aún podía creer en esos personajes navideños un poco más.

- No soy tonto papá, se que Santa Claus es sólo un cuento para niños, veo las noticias – la seriedad del pequeño lo descolocó – pero Sammy es un bebé aún, él necesita eso, necesita que en Nochebuena estemos juntos y cantemos villancicos y comamos pavo.

¿Realmente estaba teniendo esa conversación con su hijo? Lo miró preguntándose dónde estaba su inocencia. Había terminado el trabajo, si se marchaban ahora llegarían a Dakota justo antes de la cena de Nochebuena. Tomó una decisión.

- Voy a ducharme hijo, recoge nuestras cosas que nos vamos a casa de Tío Bobby – el niño suspiró desalentado así que le dijo desde la puerta – Los mayores hemos cometido tantos errores, tantas equivocaciones, nos hemos portado tan mal, que Santa Claus pasa de nosotros, por eso decimos que no existe, pero Dean, sí existe, y si has sido buen chico todo el año, te dejará tu regalo.

- ¿Y a Sammy? – ahora sí parecía su niño, con esa mirada radiante de esperanza

- ¿Sammy? Pero si él se porta muy mal – bromeó John disimulando la emoción que comenzaba a empañar sus ojos

- No papá, él es muy bueno, sólo que es pequeño y tiene que aprender muchas cosas – protestó Dean

- Claro que sí hijo, anda recoge que nos vamos en cuanto salga.

Estaba muy cansado. Los niños dormían en el asiento trasero cubiertos con una manta que la señora del motel les había regalado. Decidió echar él también una cabezada en el área de servicio dónde solían descansar los camioneros en sus largos viajes. Sin dejar de vigilar su coche ni un instante llamó a su amigo el chatarrero, "Dime que estás en casa tío, voy con mis pequeños para allá y necesito que hagas algo por ellos… y por mi" pensó.

La voz somnolienta de su colega le hizo suspirar aliviado. No había problema, tendrían cena de Nochebuena y regalos… incluso un traje de Santa esperándole. Se pidió un café y volvió al coche. Durmió un par de horas y lo despertó el creer que se había cerrado una puerta.

A las ocho de la noche del día veinticuatro llegaron al desguace de Singer. El chatarrero cuarentón los esperaba con su eterna gorra calada hasta los ojos en la puerta de la casa.

- Venga niños, a lavarse las manos que la cena nos espera – se rió tirándoles un poco de agua en la cara como si bromeara

- Sí tío Bobby, para, que nos mojas y hace frío – riñó el mayor tirando de la manita del pequeño hacia el aseo.

- ¿Es necesario Robert? – gruñó el Winchester cuando su amigo le plantó la petaca en la mano

- No hace daño

- ¡Gracias! – murmuró devolviéndole la petaca tras echar un trago

- Entra idiota.

Tú y yo, podemos pensar que pasar la Navidad en casa de alguien que hace apenas un par de años ni conocías, comiendo hamburguesas de pavo, con un árbol que ni siquiera es un abeto, sino una rama de roble adornada con palomitas de maíz y estrellas de papel de plata, es algo deprimente.

Pero eso es porque no estabas allí, junto al alegre fuego de la chimenea, con un pequeño torbellino castaño que lo mismo saltaba sobre su padre, que sobre Bobby que corría a través de la habitación persiguiendo a un chico rubio que por unas horas volvía a comportarse como el niño de seis años que era. Además, todo el mundo sabe que para que la Navidad sea perfecta basta con que nieve ¿no?

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a John, que, tras asegurarse de que los niños dormían, se puso el traje alquilado por Bobby y colocó los regalos escogidos por su amigo, bajo el árbol. Escuchó los pasos de los piececitos descalzos y el susurro "Shissss, no Sammy, que te puedes resfriar, yo te llevo" y sonrió.

- Tienes que hacer la risa John – le indicó en voz baja Bobby desde la cocina

- JO JO JO JO – dijo el cazador sujetándose el cojín bajo el traje rojo que estaba a punto de caerse – FELIZ NAVIDAD

- ¡Feliz Navidad Santa Claus! – Dean no pudo resistir el ver a su padre con ese aspecto y se echó a reír – Mira Sammy es Santa

- Nís nadidá – bostezó el chiquitín

- Gracias por venir – dijo el mayor – ahora tiene que irse que ya es de día y seguro que está muy cansado

- Dado – corroboró el más pequeño. Ambos niños marcharon a sus dormitorios a vestirse para poder abrir sus regalos.

- Me ha reconocido – lamentó el cazador

- Es que eres bastante lamentable como Papá Noel – se rió su amigo – no te preocupes, no parece que le haya disgustado.

Dean vistió a su hermanito y bajaron a desayunar, no es que el libro de cuentos le emocionase especialmente, le gustaba más el cochecito de Sammy, y al bebé le llamaban la atención los dibujos del libro. Había dos paquetes más bajo el árbol, envueltos en papel de periódico: dos revistas de coches, atrasadas.

- Anda, tenéis que haber sido muy buenos, Santa se ha acordado de vosotros – dijo Dean disimulando la risa

- Más bien regulares – el dueño de la casa revolvió el pelo del chiquillo

- Vamos niños, ¡ha nevado! – John cogió a cada uno de sus hijos bajo un brazo y les mostró el exterior nevado - ¿Os apetece que hagamos un muñeco?

El sol se abrió paso entre las blancas nubes iluminando el viejo roble del final del desguace y a los niños que tiraban nieve a los dos hombres que se afanaban por levantar un muñeco casi tan alto como Dean. A las risas se unió el ladrido de un rottweiler de pocos meses que se unió a los juegos del alegre grupo.

**Fin.**


End file.
